Dancing in the rain
by Sierra color
Summary: Marceline is dying ... What will Finn do ? How could he fall in love with a rebel ? He was a prince ... Who was supposed to marry a princess ... But ... He loves an rebel instead , a freedom fighter .. Why ? Why was fate like this ? Turning things just to entertain itself ! He hated fate , and fate hated him. It always had One shot AU .


**okay , I think I solved my finnceline problem ! So here is a romantic one shot ! **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Finn looked down at his precious , beautiful Marceline . She was hardly breathing ... His light , his joy , his princess ... Was dying .. Tears threatened to spill , he wouldn't , and couldn't cry ! He wouldn't cry ... Not right now .. Not if front of Marcy ...

" Marceline " , he whispered , " please don't die ... Please.." He couldn't help it tears finally spilled , like raindrops , so unhappy ...

" Finn..." , she raised her hand up , stroking his cheek , wiping away the tears . " it's okay ..." She whispered , barely breathing , " You .. You need to learn .. How to dance in the rain..." She smiled , trying to hold on.

it then clouds started gathering , as if the all mighty god was about to cry ,understanding how much Finn's heart was broken , shattered to pieces .

" Marceline please ! Please don't die ! Please ... " , he sobbed, " Please ! I .. I love you!" Finn said the words so sudden, that they rushed out if his mouth and out into the cold world .

Tears spilled down Marceline's cheeks , " I - I love you to Finn ...I know that .. That our love is forbidden ... I'm a rebel ... You're a prince ... Please Finn ... Don't love me anymore ... Or we'll both die ... I don't want you to die ... You deserve to live , and love , and laugh and to have a family ...mans marry a princess ... That really deserves your love ..."

Finn looked at her , " No." He said . The rain had started pouring now , god was finally crying ...knowing that a lovers lover was to die.

" but Finn -" she said , as he cut her off.

" Marceline , I will never stop loving you ... And I rather have us die ... Together ... Than apart .." , he trailed off , as he stroked her hair .

" you mean it ? Even though I'm a rebel ?" She asked.

" Yes I do . " he replied .

she sniffed , as she gasped , trying to stay alive a little longer .

" Marceline ?" He asked worried .

" I'm fine .. I .. I love you Finn ",she took a deep breath , " I ... Love ...you ..so...much.." She trailed off , as she closed her eyes. " pl-please don't for-forget me ... " she opened her eyes, just to look at him once more , rain poured down , as she dropped her hand . Knowing that she would never see the rain again , she would never dance in the rain .. Or climb a tree or anything ... Because she was dying ... And going away ... Up in the sky , away from Finn ... Away form everything...

" MARCELINE ! " , he sobbed , " NO PLEASE ! Please ..." He sobbed , as it rained harder , getting him and Marceline wet . He picked her up , and took her to his castle , ignoring the stares of the servants.

" Marceline , I know ... That you didn't get to see many things..." He whispered as he opened the door to his bedroom , and gently closed it .

He set Marceline gently on the bed .

" Well I didn't either ... But I got to do something many people don't do ..." He trailed off as he pulled out a vail and drank the liquid inside it .

he laid down next to her , as he held her hand , and closed his eyes ...

" I got to fall in love ... With you ..." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

He woke up , holding Marceline's hand.

"Come on Finn ... It's about time I teach you .. How to dance in the rain ." Marceline smiled, and the two lovers walked hand and hand , dancing in the rain.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**there, I know its short but hey , it could've been shorter ! Yeah ... Is it awesome or bad ? I don't know ... I like the ending though . I should write finnceline more often , because I love this ship ! But anyway, I hope you enjoyed ! **


End file.
